


Things Happen

by Bajillian



Series: Ace/Marco Distraction Universe [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Facials, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Restraints, Safeword Use, Verbal Consent, sex that doesn't go well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26332147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bajillian/pseuds/Bajillian
Summary: Getting cum in the eyes wasn’t sexy. He may or may not have known that from unfortunate personal experience.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Series: Ace/Marco Distraction Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019059
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	Things Happen

**Author's Note:**

> The summary is a line from [Distraction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25498843/chapters/61858471), but can be read as its own thing!

Ace and Marco didn’t consider themselves too kinky, but they were also down to try new things. Sometimes, they would look on websites for lists of possible things they could do, and then they’d roll a number to pick one of the suggestions at random. Of course, this wasn’t set in stone. Sometimes, the things were complex and seemed horrifying. But other times, it was as simple as getting a facial.

“That’s when you get cum on your face, right?” Ace asked outright, pulling his glance away from the screen to look at his more flustered boyfriend.

“Yeah, I think so,” Marco replied. His cheeks were pink, but he’d rather not admit it. “But I’m not sure if I’d be willing to… do that at the moment. I don’t think I’d like the feeling on my face.”

Ace nodded. “No worries! We don’t have to do nothin’ you’re uncomfortable with,” he said, a smile on his face. He looked back at the screen. “We can just pick somethin’ else!”

“Though…” Marco continued, “I’d be interested in… doing it to you. If that’s something _you’d_ be comfortable with.”

Ace’s cheeks had gone pink as well, and he couldn’t help giggling as he looked at Marco once again. “I’d be comfortable with that, yeah,” he said. “Did you have a plan in mind?”

Marco shrugged. Even if he was flustered, he wasn’t shy. He didn’t do _shy._ “What if I cuffed you to the bed?” he suggested. “Make use of that pretty mouth of yours, and then make a mess of your face.”

“What, is my face not as pretty as my mouth?” Ace teased, which earned an eyeroll.

“You know I think you’re absolutely beautiful, dear,” Marco said with a chuckle. “But be serious with me. I need to know that I have your full consent.”

Ace nodded. “Yeah, I consent to you tying me up and fuckin’ my mouth,” he said. He made sure to add a playful wink. “I’ll be a good boy, just for you.”

“I’ll be the judge of that,” Marco said with a smirk. Ace always liked to be a little shit, even before things actually got started, so it was fun to play along with a more cocky attitude. “You’ll use your safeword if I do something you don’t like?”

“C’mon, babe, what’s the worst that could happen? It’s just your high fructose porn syrup on my face.”

“Ace.”

“Your erectoprasm.”

_“Ace.”_

Ace sighed, and his suggestive expression faded into a softer smile. He knew that Marco liked having verbal consent - not that it was a bad thing in the slightest. Ace was grateful for that. “I’ll use my safeword if you do somethin’ I don’t like,” he said. “I promise.”

Marco leaned forward to press a gentle kiss to Ace’s lips. “Thank you.” He sat up straighter and cleared his throat. “What do you say we get started, then, huh?”

Ace nodded excitedly and hopped off of the couch before zooming into the bedroom. Marco chuckled and took a leisurely stroll in the same direction. It’s not like Ace could really cuff himself down, so he was safe. Probably. ...Okay, it was Ace, and he’s definitely gotten himself into trouble before, but Marco wasn’t that far from the room.

When he got there, Ace was spread eagle on the bed already.

“Tie me up.”

Marco raised an eyebrow, his smirk coming right back. “So eager,” he said. “Don’t you want to get undressed first? It’d be quite difficult with your wrist and ankle restraints getting in the way.”

Ace raised his eyebrows, and somehow seemed to get more excited with that information. “You want me naked?”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I?” Marco asked as he made his way over to where Ace (who hadn’t moved an inch) was.

Ace shrugged. “I mean, you’re only usin’ my face,” he said. “But you know I hate wearin’ clothes, so I could do that for you.”

Marco chuckled and gave a nod. “I do know that, yes,” he said. “But do what makes you comfortable. I figured you wouldn’t want me to make a mess on one of the only shirts you wear. Plus, I’m sure you’re gonna want attention afterwards.”

“Hell yeah, I do!” Despite Ace’s enthusiasm, he still didn’t move. “...Hey, Marco?”

Marco was a little concerned, but tried not to show it. “Yes, Ace?”

“...Undress me?”

Marco’s concern vanished pretty quickly. Here he was, afraid that Ace was uncomfortable, but he was actually being adorably playful. “What, you can’t undress yourself?”

“It’s more sexy when you do it.” Ace looked up at him with a fake pout. “Please?”

Marco snickered. “You’re so needy. But of course.” He leaned down to kiss Ace before he took his time shedding both of their layers until they were left in nothing. Then, he worked on blindly reaching for the restraints, which he managed to do with a bit of effort. He knew this part well enough to reach for the wrist straps and attach them to Ace, but broke the kiss when he needed to reach for the ankle straps. Plus, he wanted to watch Ace’s expression and make sure he was doing okay. 

All seemed to be going well. Ace was as relaxed as he could be, eager to get things started. Marco tried to go as fast as he could to get into position, all while being careful. It wasn’t too long before Marco’s cock was pumping in and out of Ace’s diligent mouth. Ace looked like he was having the best time of his life, his hips occasionally lifting a bit as if his dick could find some friction. Marco indulged him just a little, reaching back to pair deeper thrusts with some teasing touches.

“I’m gonna make a mess right on your pretty face. You want that, don’t you?” Marco asked, his voice slightly strained as he pulled his cock out of Ace’s mouth, his hand replacing it. Ace only responded with an excited nod while he tried to catch his breath, his eyes lidded probably not as much as they should have.

Marco’s eyes rolled back, his head tilting as well to signal his release. He was so concentrated on moving his hand faster, that he hadn’t even realized what had happened until he heard, not a moan, but instead…

“Fuck! _Shit!”_ Ace’s eyes were squeezed shut and he was squirming under the restraints in a not-sexy nor fun way. “Red! Red! Fuck, red!”

Marco, who was trying not to panic about cumming into his boyfriend’s eyes, opened his eyes the moment he heard Ace speak, and climbed off of him before he started to quickly free his limbs. “I’ve got you, you’re gonna be fine,” he said in the most calm voice he could manage. “I’m gonna lead you to the bathroom so you can rinse your eyes, okay? Don’t rub them.”

Ace nodded and sat up once he was able to. He reached for Marco’s hand with his own as he stood, while the other went straight out in front of him to further prevent him from bumping into anything. Not that he didn’t trust Marco, but his brain could only sense pain and was in some kind of survival mode. His erection had already gone down, so it was safe to say any horny feelings were not his priority anymore.

“I’ve got you,” Marco repeated softly. He led Ace to the bathroom and turned the shower on for him. He’d let go of Ace’s hand once he was inside so he could use it to rinse his eyes, and instead placed it on Ace’s back. The best Marco could do for now was soothe Ace. “Let the water run down from your forehead. You should probably do that for twenty minutes, just to be safe.”

Ace sighed at the feeling of the lukewarm water in his eyes (after he managed to open them a little bit). “I can do that,” he said.

“Do you need anything? I can wait here with you,” Marco said, a bit of hesitation in his voice. Mistakes happened, he knew that. And he also knew that Ace was aware he hadn’t done this on purpose. Still, he couldn’t help feeling bad about ruining the mood. 

“Your presence is… comfortin’,” Ace responded, a little muffled by the water running down his face. “The back rub feels nice. But… maybe you could join me and just… hold me?” Usually, when Ace invited Marco into the shower, there was a good chance of it leading to getting more dirty than clean. But this was different. His voice was soft. He wasn’t even _mad._

Marco got into the shower and closed the curtain so the rest of the bathroom could stay dry. He wrapped his arms around Ace from behind, and pulled him closer until there was no room between them. He pressed gentle kisses to the back of Ace’s neck, not really minding the water hitting his hair. It felt refreshing, at least.

“Has it been twenty minutes?” Ace asked after a long silence. Marco had since rested his face into the crook of Ace’s neck.

“I’d say so,” Marco said, and lifted his head a bit so he could turn the water off. “How are your eyes feeling? Can you see clearly? Do you feel any kind of… film on them?”

Ace looked around before tilting his head to face Marco. “I can see perfectly fine,” he said with a soft smile. “My eyes feel a little… irritated, but I think that’s to be expected, right? No film feeling, though.”

Marco nodded, and offered a smile in return. “That’s good to hear. The irritating feeling should go away soon,” he said. There was a pause before he continued. He was tempted to avert his gaze, but felt it was right to keep the eye contact. “I’m sorry about that. I should’ve been more careful.”

Ace chuckled. “No worries at all, babe,” he said. “I shoulda closed my eyes or somethin’, but you just looked so beautiful, I had to watch you. But next time… for sure. I’ll close my eyes.”

Marco nodded again before pressing a couple kisses down Ace’s neck and resting his face there once again. “The safeword did come in handy this time, it seems.”

Ace smirked. “Yeah, I generally don’t think it’s hot gettin’ your layonnaise in my eye, but y’know,” he said, “At least I can say I tried it.”

That got a chuckle out of Marco. “I’m glad you can find the humor in it,” he said. “I would’ve gotten mad, I think.”

Ace shrugged and wrapped Marco’s arms around him tighter. “I mean, you didn’t aim straight for my eyes on purpose,” he said. “At least, I don’t think you did.”

“I promise I didn’t,” Marco answered almost immediately. “It was just an unfortunate aim job on my part.”

Ace hummed in response. “Things happen,” he said. “And it’s probably not the last time that something wrong is gonna happen during sex. What matters is that we stop and take care of each other, and make sure the other person is safe. Right?”

“Right.”

“And you did that,” Ace continued. “So you don’t need to worry. Promise.” He turned around in Marco’s hold so their foreheads could press together, and his arms went up to wrap around Marco’s neck. “I love you.”

Marco smiled. “I love you, too,” he said. One hand started rubbing Ace’s back again, while the other found his hair. Fingers delicately ran through and added to the general relaxing vibe. “Did you want to get out of here? I’m sure that whole incident probably killed the mood, but I was thinking we could cuddle or something.”

“Actually, can we turn the water on and stay in here a bit longer?” Ace asked. “It’s kinda relaxin’ bein’ in here with you.”

Marco nodded a little against him, and reached to turn on the water again. It was warm and soothing, and made the both of them sigh softly. Even if Ace was getting most of the water, the natural warmth that his body produced was enough for Marco.

Ace was right. This was relaxing.


End file.
